


Cold Feet

by KittieMitties



Series: VoLink Week [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volink Week</p><p>Day 3</p><p>Volga has the social skills of a potato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

The realization comes with a flare in his belly and nearly setting fire to an innocent shrub on the way to the usual meeting place. He promptly turns around and marches back to his den. 

When Link arrives later that day, it’s to a large and uncooperative scaly backside. Any attempt to get close results in a deep growl and a swing of armoured tail in the frighteningly accurate direction of his person. After two hours of failed contact, Link heaves a deep sigh and slowly, reluctantly, heads for home.  
-  
Volga wakes several days later to a modest pile of gems and precious minerals placed neatly about twenty feet from his resting place and covered in Link’s familiar scents. His insides feel slow-moving lava while he moves the offering deeper into the cave and begins his duties.

He doesn’t cool off for the rest of the day.  
-  
He continues on this behaviour for another week and a half, doing what’s needed of him before disappearing back to his den, threatening anyone who tries to follow him and generally avoiding Link as much as he can. 

He spends most of this time in his dragon form, Proxi being the only one able to translate for him, or the few well-versed in interpreting his movements; i.e., Link.

Finding him sitting alone by the river, reeking of sorrow convinces Volga to begrudgingly rethink his actions. 

Later that night he sneaks into Link’s quarters and leaves a thin pewter necklace draped over the hilt of his sword.  
-  
When Volga next arrives at the training grounds, Link is already there waiting for him in loose pants and his usual boots and undershirt. He’s almost disappointed they’re not his regular sparring clothes, but then decides it’s probably for the best.

Link looks up at him and he’s momentarily startled by how bright the boy’s smile is. He hops down from his perch and slides easily into a fighting stance. Volga does the same, and grins.  
-  
A misstep into a hard blow to the side of the head and Volga finds himself flat on his back with a very worried Link hovering at his side.

“Are you alright?” Proxi chimes from his shoulder. “Link says you’ve been weird lately,” Link glances away and bites at his lip, rests his hand on Volga’s forearm. His reservoir flares. “Really weird.”

He studies Link’s face, slight bags under his eyes and the tightness of his shoulders. He thinks about what’s just happened, the lack of disorientation bringing the knowledge that Link’s been going easy on him. 

When it all clicks together, he wants to punch himself in the face.

“This isn’t your fault.” Link’s head snaps up so fast he thinks it might detach. He sits up slowly and is relieved when the fluttering stops as Link’s hand settles over his own.

“You are-.” He starts, struggling to remain composed under Link’s stare. “I value your companionship, you have become important to me. I wish to continue being your ally, and your, friend.”

Link’s eyes are almost impossibly wide as he searches Volga’s face. His smile returns, gleeful in whatever he finds.

He throws his arms around Volga’s shoulders; to which smoke spurts from his mouth.

Showing no signs of being let go, Volga slowly curls his arms around Link’s middle. His heart thumps as he’s squeezed just a bit tighter before it relaxes.

As he’s released, a glint of metal at his collarbone catches his eye.

Link’s shout of surprise does nothing to stop the flames springing up on Volga’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me all day to get motivated and an hour to actually write this.


End file.
